Twisted Hearts
by C. Jane Wright
Summary: Sometimes, a person can only take so much... What actually happened the night Jason went over to talk to Spencer. WARNINGS: lemon, incest. One-shot.


Author's Note: I'm sorry, but _**nothing**_ could keep me from the sexy-as-hell Jason… not even a bit of blood. I always thought Spencer/Jason were a good couple with good chemistry and the new secret didn't change that for me. (Aria stays with Ezra gosh darn it! They're too perfect as a couple!)

* * *

><p>"You know why we act like this, don't you? Why the two of us always seem to be facing off?" his eyes stayed on her.<p>

The blonde, blue-eyed gorgeous man had a way of speaking. It sounded like wry irony always stained his lips and voice. He stood off a bit, as if he played the role of a king and as such could never be informal enough to sit. When he physically did sit down, there was still nobility in the air around him. Spencer had always (resentfully) admired that about him. Even when he scared her or she thought the worst of him, there was a strange feeling of lightening that reached her toes whenever she was around him. Despite the past, she now felt there is no evil in him. He's just as much a victim.

She turned and locked her eyes with his as she straightforwardly answered, "Because we're wired the same."

They lapsed into a moment of silence. The tension was thick in the room. So the secret was out; one less lie from the thousands that are still kept and new ones constantly being formed.

Her eyes dropped back to her lap and with a quiet chuckle, the tension eased somewhat. "You know, Jason, it's so weird to think about it now but, I used to really like you."

The look on his face was priceless. "You mean back when you thought that I was the devil's spawn?"

"Pun," she smiled at his word choice in light of the new discovery.

"Spencer, is that a flippant comment, I hear? I didn't think you were capable," he beamed back with a stunning smile.

Her dark, serious eyes looked back at him as she said, "You'd be surprised to know what I'm capable of."

"I doubt you're as bad as me."

"I can't be sure of that anymore," she ominously said. She abruptly stood up. "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"If you could be anywhere in the world right now; where would you be?" there was a catch in her voice.

He seemed to ponder this a moment before shrugging, "Honestly, I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

"Well, I know I'd be somewhere far, far away from this godforsaken town with all its secrets," her tone was pained.

He took hold of her hand and softly squeezed it. "I know."

She shook her head, "No, you don't. You don't know anything."

"C'mon, Spencer, you're the strong one, aren't you?"

"Maybe I can't always be the strong one, Jason. Maybe I'm tired of losing everything."

"Well you gained one thing: me."

"You can't expect me to call you 'brother'. I've only ever known you as my friend's brother; _Ali's_ brother. I can't just flip a switch."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Jason-" she cut herself off because in that moment the absurdity of her world was just too much.

How could this man so instantly be her brother? Albeit only half, "brother" is supposed to be someone you should know from when you were little. "Brother" is supposed to be someone you form the bond of siblings with from when you were little. To ridiculously throw a virtual stranger in front of her and say "brother"… So much has happened and changed in her life that to add this to the mix is too much. Grounded, serious, and intelligent Spencer can't tell what's real anymore because everything she thought to be true and given has been pulled out from under her feet. She was stuffed with lies to the point of dizzying illness.

She found herself kissing him.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his held her close by the waist. Their bodies pressed against another and she felt every deliciously hard muscle against her soft form. Her fingers played with the luscious blonde hair she formerly and newly craves.

He pulled away first. "What are we doing?"

"Then let me go," she dared him to stop.

Their lips crashed together again in a hungry and desperate kiss. With every shift, they felt hips grind. She moaned at the burning sensation. Without stopping their kiss, he pulled them onto the couch. She sat straddled on his lap. The feel of his straining erection rubbing her core sent lightening into the pit of her stomach. She broke the kiss to nibble down the column of his throat as her hands started to pull off his shirt. He responded by snaking his hands up hers and cupping her breasts. Moaning, she arched into his touch. Their breathing was short and choppy.

She unbuttoned his pants impatiently and was elated to find his big, strong cock. Using his strong muscles (the way they strained hit her stomach like a cannonball), he picked her up and laid her down on the couch. It was like making love to a sleek and lean tiger. The remaining clothes were shredded off and they couldn't feel enough of each other. Hands and lips roamed as naked legs entangled.

With a smirk on her lips, she sat up and taking advantage of his lust-confused mind, she flipped them so she was on top. Her nails ran down his hard, firm abs and her tongue followed. After a succession of shivers and teasing, with his hands firmly around her breasts, she finally lifted herself up and came down on him. If she had to use only one word to describe it, she would say _fuckingamazing_. It was like being hit by a truck in the best way possible. Several bouts later, they lay in each other's arms. The feel of his chest underneath her head and hands still sent shivers down her back.

Staring at the ceiling, he asked, "What now?"

"We sleep."

"I don't mean that," there was a strain in his tone.

She leaned up so she could look him in the eyes. "Honestly? We go back to our normal lives and pretend this never happened. Whatever _normal_ means..."

"You know I'll never forget this, right?"

"I won't either, but there's really nothing we can do. Even if no one else knows, our parents know the names on your birth certificate aren't entirely accurate."

He kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep. Quietly, he said, "You're right. We are wired the same."

Spencer couldn't help but recall something Ali said: "A match frowned upon by the gods". Strangely, she couldn't feel regret.

She expected him to leave before morning, just like she expected him to keep this new dirty little secret.


End file.
